My Feelings Will Never Change Ichigo
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: 5 years after the war between mews and aliens. The mews and Aliens went their own ways, though the mews still talk to each other. Now, Ichigo is getting married to Aoyama. Kisshu is getting mated to this girl named Ayama, but what if his feelings for Ichigo come back? On earth, can our alien keep himself from falling for the cat mew? Read to find out! K/I, P/T, P/L, M/M, and K/Z.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to** "**Gavin DeGraw- Not Over You lyrics" Please listen to it since this is for Kisshu/Ichigo! ENJOY!**

**I don't own the song or TMM. I own nothing which I hate…**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

It had been about 5 years since the war between the mews and Deep Blue. Everything was perfect as the humans could tell, all but the young red head that was now 18 years old. She had changed a lot since the war, her hair was longer and her brown eyes looked older, wiser. And she had been dating Aoyama for about 6 years now and she loved it. At the moment, the red head was sitting in the park with said boyfriend.

Ichigo squeaked loudly as Aoyama got to his knee and pulled out a ring, "Ichigo, will you marry me?" Aoyama asked smiling shyly at her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes I will marry you Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo squeaked as he placed the ring on her left hand, ring finger. She was going to be Mrs. Aoyama Ichigo, she couldn't wait.

Aoyama stood up and pulled her to him as they kissed passionately. The couple were very happy, oh so very happy to have each other.

((((((((((((((((((On Another Planet)))))))))))))))))))))

In a small hut, a young 19 year old male was sitting on a hill, looking out to the world as he sighed heavily. He was thinking of a few things, one mainly being the love of his life that didn't love him back, Momomiya Ichigo. Yeah he knew her last name since he had stocked her for like a year and a half. _The best year and half of my life. _He thought sadly to himself. He never would say it but he wasn't over Ichigo.

People told him he should get over her since he was back on his home planet. He could have any girl he wanted but the only want he really wanted was with another, Aoyama Masaya. God he hated him with passion.

"Kisshu," Kisshu looked up to find Pai standing in front of him. "We're waiting in the war room for you."

Kisshu nodded and stood up. "Okay I'm coming Pai."

The green haired male followed the purple haired adult. They said nothing, as they walked till they came to the war fortress. They walked in through the doors, Kisshu a little shaky as they walked. "Master Pai-sama, Master Kisshu-sama," Kisshu looked over to find a petit girl who looked his age, with long red hair and sparkling pink eyes. She was pale, with long elf ears like any alien and she had a really nice body, he thought smirking.

Kisshu waved his hand. "Hello, who may you be?"

"I-I'm Ayama Master Kisshu-sama," Ayama said softly.

Pai watched Kisshu speak with Ayama, he knew that Kisshu was hurting not that the green haired boy would say anything. Pai knew better. "Well nice to meet you Ayama-chan, you know me, I'm Kisshu." Kisshu said to Ayama.

Ayama sent Kisshu a sweet smile, nodding her head. "Yes I know you Master—,"

"Just Kisshu is fine." Kisshu said.

The red haired alien nodded her head, as she smiled at him. "Okay… Kisshu…" She said shyly. Kisshu and Ayama smiled at each other happily.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Ichigo felt the queen of the world as she woke up, in Aoyama's arm like every other day. He was under her as she as she opened her eyes to find his brown ones. "Good morning Momomiya-san," He whispered smiling at her.

"Yes, a very good morning Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said back leaning into kiss his lips. He kissed her back right away as their lips move together.

Once they pull away, Ichigo gets up to get ready for work along with Aoyuck. **(A/N: I can't believe I wrote something like that for Ichigo/Masaya :o) **Ichigo was pulling on her shirt as she had her back to Aoyama. "Ichigo," She faced him, buttoning her shirt.

"Hai Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said back.

Aoyama had his shirt undone, as he pulled her close to him, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Ichigo said as they lean into kiss each other _again_. **(A/N: I feel like I could puke!) **After this kiss, Ichigo skips off to pull on some pants. Aoyama pulls on his own pants and then the couple happily walks out of their house. They kissed once more before they both go different ways to go to work.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Kisshu had tried to get his mind off Ichigo by dating Ayama, and it worked, for the first little while anyway. Pai thought that Kish should ask Ayama to be his mate, but he couldn't do it. What if Ichigo wanted him back? _No, stop thinking about her. _He thought to himself. At the moment, he was laying in bed, with sleeping Ayama in his arms. They had been busy the last hour being together, but he knew it didn't feel right to him. Ayama was a great girl, but he only liked her because she looked like Ichigo a little.

The green haired alien rubs her back as his fingers run over her pale skin. Ayama moans softly, moving a little in his arms. He smirks as he kisses her head full of red hair. Yeah he felt something for the girl in his arms, but it wasn't real. Or maybe it was, he just thought too much about it. Maybe Ayama should be his mate… Yeah Pai would be proud of him for picking her since they had been dating for a couple of months. Maybe….

"K-Kisshu?" he met the eyes of sleepy Ayama, he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Kisshu knew she was sleepy, and his body was too, but his mind was too busy, too full of thoughts. "Yes love?"

Ayama yawned softly as she lays her head back on his chest. "What are you doing up?" She asked him softly, moving her body some.

He also knew he couldn't lie to her. "I'm just thinking Ayama, go back to sleep."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "I love you Kisshu…" She said softly, falling slowly asleep.

His heart rate picked up as he kissed her head again, "I think I love you too Ayama, I really do."

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Ichigo was really happy as she worked in the café, all the mew mews still did. Well, everyone but Zakuro since Zakuro had to go to Hollywood to continue her path as a model, an actress, and just plan superstar.

They also had 2 new mew mews that was found, Berry. Berry was a really light blond haired girl, with red, bunny like eyes. Funny thing is, her DNA is shared with a bunny and a cat. "Ichigo-ne chan!" the red head looked over to find Pudding hanging out with Ringo.

Ringo was the other mew they had found. She had brown hair with cute kind brown eyes. "Ichigo-ne chan!" said Ringo as they two girls run over to her. Ringo shared her DNA with a penguin.

"Ringo, Pudding," Ichigo said smiling at the two very young teens. Pudding was 13 now, and Ringo was about 12.

The two girls smiled at Ichigo. "So when are you going to get your dress?" Ichigo turned to find Minto and Lettuce. It sounded like Minto was the one who asked.

She blushed brightly. "Hopefully soon," Ichigo answered. "Why? Do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah Na no da!" squeaked Pudding.

Ringo nodded, "Please Na no da." She replied.

Minto and Lettuce nod their heads, as they smiled at her. "Sure, since you asked." Minto said.

"I'd love to Ichigo-san," Lettuce said.

The girls all started to giggle, and smile and it all. Then, Zakuro walked into the café. "Zakuro-san," Minto said happily. "We're all going to look for Ichigo's wedding dress, want to come?"

Ichigo felt a vein pop out of her head; she should be asking Zakuro to come, not her.

"If it's okay with Ichigo," Zakuro replied.

Minto looked to Ichigo, giving her the evil eye. "Yeah I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come." Ichigo said.

"Then I'll come." Zakuro said.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Kisshu was sitting in the war room, talking to Pai about a few things when their king walked into the room. "Pai-sama, Kisshu-sama," said their king.

Pai and Kisshu bow their heads, "Master Hachiro-senpai," they said together.

Hachiro-senpai was a tall male, with short dark blue hair, that looked like Kisshu's but without the pink tails. He had red cat like eyes. "Raise please," Hachiro-senpai said.

Kisshu and Pai stand up and look at their leader, their king. "What is it you need us to do?" Pai asked softly.

"I need you two, and Taruto-sama, to go back to Earth to bring one of the mew mews back here to fix the mew aqua, it seems to be messing up." Hachiro-senpai said.

The green haired alien's heart stops, he would get to see Ichigo… He would be leaving Ayama… Why after so long did just the thought of the red head human make his heart race? Why? It was because he was in love with her, and he always would be. But he had already asked Ayama to be his mate… Why was life so hard? Gulping, Kisshu nodded, "Yes sir."

Pai looked at Kisshu, unsure if this was smart, Kisshu was just about to mate and sidle down! Have some kids, grow old and live life. "And you Pai?" Hachiro-senpai asked.

"Hai, I'll go," Pai answered.

Nodding, their king left them alone. Kisshu sat down on a chair. He would get to see his Koneko-chan… After 5 long years, he would finally get to go back and be with her. But it was so hard, he had Ayama. "What am I going to do Pai?" Kisshu asked quietly.

"We're going to go to earth, get hurt from the mew mews then come back here and you'll live happily ever after with Ayama." Pai said.

Kisshu looked up from the floor, his eyes watering some. "It's not that Pai; it's that I think I still have feelings for Ichigo…"

**Okay a new fanfic I came up with today randomly. I'll try to update but I don't know, and well… I thought it would be a one-shot but it just can't… So umm review please! It would help see if anyone is reading this so well, I'll see you next chapter!**

**Nerdy~ **

**PS: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"What am I going to do Pai?" Kisshu asked quietly._

_"We're going to go to earth, get hurt from the mew mews then come back here and you'll live happily ever after with Ayama." Pai said._

_Kisshu looked up from the floor, his eyes watering some. "It's not that Pai; it's that I think I still have feelings for Ichigo…"_

**Yay, first chapter done and now I'm working on chapter two! :D Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

** : Thank you so much, that means a lot to me and I'll try! **

**Mythunter: Aww thank you :) That means a lot to me as well! **

**MewMewLight271: Thank you! :D And I'll try ;) **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites, that mean the world to me *heart* **

**Song for Chapter: ****Andy Grammer**** - Keep Your Head Up **

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

Ichigo was sitting lazily in front of the casher, waiting for the day to end; she really wanted to go home to Aoyama. _Aoyama-kun, oh Aoyama-kun! _She thought with hearts in her eyes, as she pictured their wedding when something went _**SMASH**_. Ichigo jumped right out of her skin as she looked to find Pudding, she had dropped her plates, again. She sighed heavily when someone entered the café, going to Ichigo. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! I'm Ichigo, how many to a table?" She asked smiling brightly at the person.

The person looked up, and she found the kind brown eyes of her Aoyama. "Ichigo, I wanted to know if you wanted to for a walk with me after work." Aoyama said.

"I'd love to Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said squeaking.

In her red maid's outfit, Ichigo smiled walking with Aoyama to a table where they sat down to have a small chat. "Ichigo, we're getting married, why don't you just call me Masaya?"

"M-a-s-a-y-a," Ichigo said blinking her eyes, "Masaya-kun!"

He chuckled, smiling brightly at the red head. "I really love you, so much." He said smiling at her.

Ichigo felt like she would faint from the smile he was giving her. "I love you too!" She said back as they lean into kiss once more but…

"Ichigo! Get back to work!" Ichigo and Masaya turn to find Ryou standing there. She glared at him, making him get more upset. "I'll dock your pay; _again_!" Ryou added, he was not in the mood.

Masaya took her hand into his, "Honey, I'll see you later, okay? I love you, please have fun." He leaned in and kissed her with full passion, before standing and leaving the room.

Ichigo was in heaven, she could see her as Mew Ichigo, skipping around happily around a heart. Boy she was in love, and deep. She watched Aoyama leave, and her smile doesn't leave. "I love you too Aoyama-kun— I mean Masaya-kun!" She giggled as she stood back up, getting back to work, more happy then before.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Kisshu sat in the hut he shared with Pai and Taruto. At the moment, the three aliens were packing, all but Kisshu. He couldn't get off the fact that he had to go back to Earth; yeah he really wanted to see Ichigo again but what about Ayama? The alien girl was fine with him going, saying he needed to get out of the hut. She also said, she trusted him more than anything, making his heart grow in love for her. But was it really love? He had no idea, since he had told Ichigo he would only ever love her and yet, he was going to mate Ayama.

"Ow my head," Kisshu groaned loudly placing his hands on his head. "Why must love be so hard!?" he added.

Then, he felt two arms wrap around his neck, and he froze, but smiled when he smelt Ayama's sweet chocolate like smell. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" She said softly, moving his hair with her claw like finger nails.

"Nothing Ayama, I'm just thinking and it's starting to hurt." Kisshu said.

Ayama sighed but didn't believe him, as she started to message his shoulders. "Kisshu-sama, I think you're worried, about what I don't know but come on, let's pack up and then I can try to help in a way that I know you love." She smiled at him sweetly.

Kisshu's smirk started to form on his face; oh he knew what she was saying. "Alright sweetheart, if you think it'll help."

They stood up and went to their room, to first pack then do as Ayama said.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Ichigo was walking home, her feet killing her. _Damn Ryou, making me do everything! And for what? Nothing! I mean, A- Opps, I mean Masaya-kun came to see me, his soon-to-be wife! Oh Aoyama-kun… _She thought to herself as she walked. What could the red head do to have some time for her love? Seemed like Blondie wouldn't let them be together, why she had no idea. She thought of her sweet Aoyama when she felt like something was happening then it was gone. _Ha I'm just worrying too much, nothing has happened since we found Berry. The aliens are on their planet, and they're never ever coming back! _Now that she thought of it, an alien with green hair came into her head with the name of Kisshu.

So many memories came into her head as she thought of Kisshu, like their battles and the last memory she had of him, when he had died in her arms. She felt tears form in her eyes as she wiped them away. _Damn alien, nothing but trouble! He tried to kill Aoyama-kun more than I can count! _

_**Only because he cares about you, **_Some voice in her head told her. _**And you can't lie, he is pretty cute. **_

Ichigo felt like she would puke. _Ha, Kisshu cute? No way! He was a jerk!_

_**A cute looking guy who had feelings for you, and he didn't know how to show or tell you. Remember, he told you all the time, he loved you. **_

_Yeah, 'loved' was a good way to put it. He called me his toy and that hurt way too much! _Ichigo said back, feeling like she was crazy. She was fighting some voice in her head, and she shook her head, clearing the voice out and thoughts of Kisshu.

Finally, the ex mew came to her house that she shared with Aoyama, and went to unlock the door. She smiled and walked into the house, and she went right to the kitchen.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Okay so umm that's how I'll write the chapters from now on, one from Kisshu's side of the story and one from Ichigo. Some of you may wonder what pairing this is, well… it is for Kisshu/Ichigo but I mean come on, wouldn't she and Aoyama make it this far? Yeah I hate the tree hugger a lot. But hey, I think this chapter is getting good!

Yeah there's two Ichigo's but oh well, longer the chapter, the happier the readers are eh? Sorry if this sucks, I really am! Just review please? Love you all bye!

Nerdy~

PS: REVIEW! It makes me write faster! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, the ex mew came to her house that she shared with Aoyama, and went to unlock the door. She smiled and walked into the house, and she went right to the kitchen._

**Hey guys, Nerdy back. Yeah fast eh? It makes me feel so happy with myself. Must be because I'm trying to lose some weight and stiff, and I'm feeling good about myself and I just feel like I **_**can **_**write again. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Song of this Chapter: ****Simple Plan**** – This Song Saved My Life**

**I don't own anything by the way :(**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.**

In their room, Kisshu lied in pure bless before there was knocking on his door. He growled but got ready, Ayama doing the same. "I'm so sorry honey but I have to go…" He said sadly.

"Hey it's fine, go have fun and bring me back something okay?" Ayama said smiling brightly at him.

Kisshu nodded his head, as they kissed once more before he left the room and went to Taruto and Pai. "What took you so long?" Taruto asked crossing his arms. Ayama walked out of their room, smiling. "Oh, getting something, something from your girlfriend?" Tart teased smirking.

The green haired alien glared going for the brown haired one. Taruto squeaked and teleported behind Pai. "Get back here midget and face it like a man!" Kisshu said.

"Kisshu," Kisshu looked to find Ayama was speaking. "Leave Tart alone, or are you going to be a bad boy?" Ayama said.

Kisshu shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "No I'll be a good boy," He said softly, as he leaned into kiss her lips but…

Pai pulled him away. "Come on lover boy, we have to go."

Taruto watched them for a moment before he followed them floating just in case he needed to teleport. "Bye Ayama!" Tart called.

"Bye Tart, take care of Kisshu for me!" Ayama called back as Taruto nodded, leaving the red head alien girl alone, going to the ship to which would bring them to earth.

"I will Ayama!" Tart called back before he was gone.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In a house, Ichigo was sitting in front of the T.V. waiting for Aoyama to come home, since they couldn't go onto that walk date. She felt bad for saying she couldn't, after she said she would. Yeah but Aoyama understood, he always did.

It was about 6:37pm and the ex mew was getting worried about her love. Aoyama's shift ended around 4:00pm and now it was super late, and he was _never _late. Like ever, he was always on time and was always trying to prove to her that he loved her so much.

Ichigo was pretty jumpy, looking ever now and then at the window, the phone and even at the door, but mostly at her phone. She prayed he would call and tell her what was going on, but he didn't. Nothing but the soft background sound of the T.V could be heard in the small house. "Aoyama-kun where are you?" Ichigo asked herself as she continued to be really jumpy.

Well sitting there, she had supper all ready but she was missing her partner, her Aoyama-kun. She looked to the T.V watching the news, only to find her heart stop.

"_Everyone, it looks like some drunk got hit with a car, and that car was a small black normal car. See the car over there?" _said a news' reporter.

Ichigo felt like she would die since it was _Aoyama's _car. Jumping to her feet, she went to run but then the phone rang, saying '_Shirogane Ryou.'_ She growled but went to pick it up, maybe Aoyama was safe. Maybe… Maybe… "Moshi, moshi?" Ichigo said.

There was a sigh on the other end, _"Ichigo, its Ryou…"_ Ryou said softly.

The red head paced around the room. "What is it Ryou?"

"_It's Aoyama…" _Ryou said.

Ichigo felt like her heart stopped and shattered. What about her Aoyama? What was wrong? "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, feeling like she should just get to the point.

There was a pause. _No! Aoyama-kun! Please be okay! _Ichigo thought.

"_He's fine, it's just that he got caught in at work, and his friend asked to use his car and well… His friend is in the hospital and he really needs you. He couldn't call you since his phone was in the car with his friend and well, he's a mess." _Ryou said.

She felt like her heart started to work again at the words, not that Aoyama's friend was hurt but that Aoyama was okay. She didn't know what she would do if he were to die.

"_Ichigo?" _asked Ryou quietly. _"Are you okay?" _

Ichigo nodded but then felt like an idiot, he couldn't see her. "Yeah I'm okay. Is Aoyama-kun at the hospital?"

There was another pause. _"Yeah he's there, why?"_

"Thanks Ryou, but I have to go! Je na!" Ichigo said as she hung up on him.

Then, the red head went out the door to save her lover, her Aoyama-kun, her world and her everything.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

In the hospital, in a small white room, well a _waiting _room, sat a man with black hair and brown eyes, crying his eyes out. He sobbed harshly as he waited for any answers, good ones. He could not handle any bad news. Yet, he just needed answers. _I'm so sorry, that should have been me in that crash, not you… I'm so sorry… _thought the male who was none other than Aoyama Masaya.

Then in walked Ichigo who went right to him. "Masaya?" she said softly sitting next to him. "Honey, are you okay?"

Masaya looked up at her with sad hurt puffy red eyes. "No Ichigo, I'm not! I should be the one in there, not her!"

Ichigo froze at the harsh words. Her, who was 'her'? _No he loves you! _She thought. "Who's in there Aoy- Masaya?" she asked.

He sighed heavily as he leaned into her, hiding in her shoulder. "Ichigo, its Mint who's in there."

Mint, Minto was in there. How? Didn't Mint leave early saying she had to meet someone? Gulping, Ichigo nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I-I'm so sorry Masaya, b-but she'll be okay, I know her and so d-do you."

Masaya faced her as he sighed heavily, giving in for once. "I hope so…" He said his voice cracking.

_I do too. _Ichigo thought. _I really do. _

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**Another short but real chapter of this story. :) I hope you're listening to the music along but it's up to you; always. Hopefully, I'll update soon but I don't know since I won't have much time tomorrow, I have this youth group thing and it's great! The guy I like is in it and I really wish he would hug me again… *sighs* okay sorry about that **

**REVIEW!**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: REVIEW FOR MORE AS FAST AS I CAN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Song:**** Taylor Swift – White Horse**

.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Shortly after the ship took off, Kisshu started to _really _think about all of this. It was crazy but as he thought about it more, the more he came to think that maybe this was right, that he leaving Ayama was right.

The green haired alien covered his face in his hands as he sighed heavily. Why did it always seem that he was always second guessing himself? Everything he did, he always second guessed. Or well, when he was with Ayama.

Though with Ichigo, it was different. He never second guessed, there were just two options. Do whatever it took to be with Ichigo, or die alone heartbroken. As you guessed, he always chooses to go after the cat girl. She was so different than all those other girls, with their crazy purses and all that crap.

"Hey Kisshu," Kisshu finally looked up to find that Taruto had been trying to talk to him. The young alien boy was waving his hand in his face.

Kisshu glared. "What do you want runt?" He asked not to please, he was thinking of Ichigo, the beautiful girl who he knew he would never stop loving. Yes he loved Ayama, but she should be with a guy who could make her happy. But Pai kept thinking him, she's better than most girls and she would make beautiful children for him. And Kish had then said, 'Yeah but she isn't Ichigo!' This had then become a huge fight over who Kisshu should love.

Somehow, Pai had won. Once again, he spaced out as he thought of this fight, trying to tell his heart to just love Ayama.

"Kisshu! Hey man, come back to the living!" Taruto said trying to bring Kisshu back.

The golden eyed alien glared harder at Taruto. "I told you runt, don't bug me when I'm busy!"

"But you're not busy! You're just sitting there!" Tart said.

Kisshu took in a deep breath, as he tried to stay calm but he was daydreaming about Ichigo. His sweet Mew Ichigo, the girl who he knew deep down would be the only one to understand him. "Taruto, I am not in the mood, please just leave me alone."

Taruto throw his hands in the air, "But Ayama is calling! She wants to say good bye before we're too far gone!"

That got Kisshu to his feet. "Why didn't you start with that midget?" Kish asked as he walked out of the room towards the computer room.

The brown haired alien felt a lot of anger. "I DID!" He shouted, but then followed Kisshu out so he could say good bye to the alien girl.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

It had been about 3 hours since Ichigo had gotten to the hospital and now, she was asleep on Aoyama's shoulder, and she had no idea why. She wasn't _that _tired. _Must be because of Shirogane, making me do all the work! _Ichigo thought, as she yawned cat like.

Aoyama was crying, but he had stopped and his face was unreadable. "Masaya…?" Ichigo said softly, sitting back up. She felt like this was her fault since he didn't look happy and it was a wife's job to make sure their husbands were happy.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Ichigo," Masaya said.

That really hurt Ichigo, as she moved. "I-I have to go to the… bathroom…" She lied and then felt sadness wash over. She had lied to her sweet Aoyama-kun.

Masaya sighed heavily, "Ichigo, I told you! I don't want to talk right now! Can't you see? I don't need you here right now!" He snapped.

Ichigo felt tears form in her eyes, "I'm only here because I love you! And….And…" She didn't know what to say next.

"How could you still love me!? I mean, let's face it, we're growing apart!" Masaya snapped back.

That shattered her a little. _Aoyama-kun, WHY!? _She screamed into her head. _What did I do? _She wondered.

When he seen the hurt look on her face, his eyes soften, just a little, "Ichigo, I'm so—,"

Ichigo stood up, feeling her warm hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "J-just save it, I-I don't want to talk to you!" She said to him as she turned and ran out of there, she had to get away.

_Aoyama-kun, what happened? Why are you so upset at me? _She wondered heartbrokenly. _WHY!? Just, WHY!? _Her mind added.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

At the café, Ryou and Keiichiro sat together, working away on their computers. The two friends were trying to figure something out, but what made them the most scared was when they found a small red dot, in Tokyo Park.

"Keiichiro," Ryou said. "They're back."

Keiichiro walked over to Ryou, and his eyes widened. "Why now…?" He asked softly.

Ryou looked to Keiichiro and shrugged his shoulders, "All I know for sure, we can't let the mews know. They'll be freaked out."

"But Ryou," Keiichiro said. "They have the right to know. I think they missed them but I really think it would be best if maybe we told them."

The blond male spanned around to face Keiichiro. "And tell them what, hmm? I know for a fact that Ichigo wouldn't want Kisshu back to try and make her his. And Pudding, yes she would be happy but let's face it, she can't keep it quiet. And Lettuce…" Ryou had dated Lettuce for a little bit but it had ended badly when he had kissed her. She had then left him there in the rain. "She wouldn't want to see that monster Pai."

"You know nothing of those girls. They're stronger than they look." Keiichiro begins. He didn't like the way Ryou talked about the girls. They were Tokyo's heroes. They _are _Tokyo's heroes. Every time a new villain, a new evil showed its' face, the girls did what they needed and saved the world. "And I think they would be happy to know that they're back." He added.

Ryou sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "I know they are Keiichiro, but I'm only looking out for their well being. What if they're not here for peace but here to hurt someone?"

"Then we fight, just like before." Keiichiro said.

Ryou sighed heavily once more as he turned to the computer. "I don't know…" Then, Ryou's cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Moshi, moshi," Ryou said.

There was a sigh, almost like a sob. _"Shirogane, it's me, Ichigo," _Ichigo replied.

Ryou raised an eyebrow as he looked at Keiichiro. "What's wrong Ichigo?"

There was a pause, _"It's Masaya, he snapped at me! I don't know what to do since Pudding it out of a town, Lettuce is at work – her other work, and Zakuro is on tour! Minto is in the hospital…" _She said sadly. _"I don't know what I did! He just snapped at me…." _Ichigo said sadly, her voice cracking.

Keiichiro felt bad for his friend, as he moved over to his side. "Ichigo, listen to me. I think he's just going through a tough time—,"

"_But __**WHY **__is he going through a hard time!? It's not like Minto cared about him! He says he loves me but he looked heartbroken! PLEASE tell me why he's like this!" _Ichigo begged.

Ryou paused. "Ichigo, calm down, don't worry, he'll come around I know it." Ryou said.

"_But what if he doesn't!? What am I going to do!?" _Ichigo asked sobbing.

He didn't know what to say at all. "Just hang on, he really loves you. His feelings won't ever change, I know that. You're a great girl, and he'd be an idiot if he gave you up."

Ichigo paused. _"Ryou, what are you saying?" _She asked quietly.

Ryou, this time, paused. "Ichigo, I-I…."

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

**I just we'll have to wait till next update to find out what Ryou is gonna say, what Ayama's gonna say and what is really wrong with Minto… Sorry about the hanger, but this weekend I'm going to try and update a really **_**long **_**chapter but who knows with me. :) **

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Do you have any idea where this is gonna lead us? Sorry if you hate the Masaya/Ichigo that has been going on along with the Kisshu/OC….. Bur don't worry, this will end with Kisshu/Ichigo… or will it? *smirks* **

**I guess you'll just have to keep reading (:**

**Review please**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Song: Just Like a Pill – Pink.**

**AN: Hey sorry for the wait! I didn't think it was so long but I guess it was… I lost my laptop for about a week and it will be a week tomorrow but my step father was nice and gave it back! :D ENJOY!**

So maybe this wasn't how it should have ended, with poor Ichigo crying and sobbing for Masaya but he hurt her so much. And when she called Ryou, she didn't think he'd be so kind to her and say these nice words, and her face turned a bright red. "W-what are you saying?" She asked softly, almost afraid of what his answer would be.

"_I-I…." _Ryou said. _"Ichigo I…."_

The way he said her name, made her worry about what was going through his head. There was a faint talking from the phone of the sweet man of Keiichiro, telling Ryou something and yet, Ichigo couldn't tell what he was saying. "R-Ryou?" she whispered.

There was some more low speaking, and it freaked her out slightly. _"Ichigo, I need to tell you something…. Please understand this is only because I care…. But…" _Ryou began.

"What are you talking about Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

Before he could finish, there was a loud sound of alarms. This scared the old cat mew dearly, making her jump but because she wasn't a mew anymore, her ears didn't come out or tail. _"Ichigo, I need to go. I'm sorry, bye." _Ryou said.

"Wait! Ryou!" Ichigo cried. "BAKA! What were you going to say?!"

The other line went dead, and left Ichigo alone in the dark when she felt some wrap around her leg.

She jumped, looking down and she found a _**tail**_. "NYA!" she screamed in fear and in surprise.

She had a tail. A Tail! When did she get her tail back!? Then, in walked Aoyama Masaya. "Ichigo I—"

"Leave me alone Aoyama, I told you. I love you yet it isn't good enough for you! Why? Why am I not good enough for you?" Ichigo asked hurt.

He was quiet, but then his eyes found hers once more. "Ichigo, I was hurt. Really hurt. Mint got hurt because of me." Masaya said.

She was confused, how could Mint be hurt because of him? Why didn't he give her full answers to her questions? "But you don't understand, I _love _you but I guess you don't care enough for me. Not anymore. Tell me just one thing, please before I go to live with my parents."

"Anything," Aoyama said.

Her eyes watered, "What did I do to make you not love me anymore?"

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

With the aliens, Kisshu was trying to clear his head that the fact that his only way to speak with Ayama was gone. He wouldn't get to talk to her for _months_. Maybe even _years_. The green haired teen only wanted his happy ending but it seemed that fate didn't want him to have it.

_Damn why does live hate me so much? First taking Ichigo away from me and now Ayama! _He thought. _What did I do to have this done to me? Someone please, please tell me why. _

"Kisshu," his eyes lock with Pai's. "I know you're hurt but Ayama, she told me to tell you that she loves you."

Kisshu glared. "Why did **you **get to talk to her but not me?"

The purple haired teen didn't show his emotions. "She said she wanted you to know she loves you."

"She didn't want to see me Pai," Kisshu said. "She hung up right when I entered the room!"

That made Pai go quiet.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Okay that's the end of this short, very short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

Nerdy~


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes watered, "What did I do to make you not love me anymore?"

**That was the last part for Ichigo's side. So let's see where this leads us. **

**I don't own TMM by the way, sadly.**

**Song: We Belong Together – Mariah Carey**

(((((((((((_Kishigo Fan Forever_))))))))))))

Masaya stood there dumbly and Ichigo found the tears that flooded her eyes. He didn't know what to say and the poor girl, looked down as she grabbed hold of her suit case, slowly making sure everything was safely inside. "I guess this is good bye Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo said softly.

He didn't make a move to stop the redhead when she went to the bedroom door.

That broke poor Ichigo. "I-I… I love you… I always have and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough." She said.

Finally, when the redhead got out of their old bedroom, the one they had shared a bed so many times, she just couldn't stop the tears that freely ran down her cheeks. She hurried off to the door as she pulled it open quickly and she found her father, Shintaro at the door. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Shintaro asked. "What did that baka do to you?"

Ichigo's lip quivered. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Not knowing what to say, Shintaro brought his only daughter to the car and then they were on their way to Shintaro and Sakura's house. Sakura send her husband a look, letting him know that he should not say anything to Ichigo just yet, but Shintaro being his normal stubborn self, he doesn't listen. "Yo Ichigo," He called.

Ichigo turned her standing in the hallway of her old home, the place where she grew up. "Hai…" She said softly.

Shintaro wanted to hold his baby girl, "What did that baka do? Please tell daddy so he can beat the ass's ass!"

"Shintaro," Sakura hissed. "She needs time."

Ichigo looked down, "I need to go up and rest… I'm sorry…" Her mother let her go, and Ichigo hurried off.

((((((((((((_Kishigo_)))))))))))))))))))

It had been a few days later, Ichigo came done for breakfast like any day, eyes red, puffy, and she was pale. She walked into the kitchen, ready to make something but her mother yet again, beat it to her. "Good morning Ichigo," Sakura said smiling brightly.

Ichigo mutter something, about it never going to be a bright day again when the phone rang.

"I got that dear," Sakura said smiling as she picked the phone up, letting Ichigo eat some breakfast. "Hello?"

There were a few mumble of words, and Ichigo blocked it out like any other day, only paying attention to her eggs.

"Ichigo sweetheart," Ichigo looked up wondering what her mother wanted but her eyes were gray and sad. "Shirogane-san is on the phone."

She stood as she went to the phone, taking it on. "Moshi, moshi?" Ichigo said blankly.

"_ICHIGO!" _Ryou shouted. _"You've missed work three days this week! Why?!" _

She felt tears flood her eyes. "I left Aoyama-kun,"

There was a pause from Ryou. He didn't know what to reply to that. _"A-are you okay? Where are you staying now if not with that baka?" _He asked softly.

Ichigo shook from sadness, "I'm not okay Shirogane, my future husband and I broke up." Ichigo said kind of pissed off now. How couldn't he understand that? "I moved out of his house and I'm living with my parents, trying to get back to my feet. IS that so wrong?" She snapped.

Ryou gulped, _"No," _

"That's what I thought." Ichigo said. "I love him Ryou, and I need time away from places that remind me of him, that means no café."

"_What!?" _Ryou shouted. _"But Ichigo—"_

She shook her head, "Shut up Ryou! I told you what I want, no, what I _need _and I'm done of the fact that you think it's cool to boss me around! I'm person being as well!" Ichigo shouted and hung up on him.

Ichigo grumbled about 'men', and went to finish her breakfast. Her mother was about to say something when Shintaro walked into the room. "Shintaro—"Sakura began. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I heard shouting," Shintaro said. "And I came down here to find Ichigo upset, and yet still quiet."

Sakura sent him a 'shut up' look. He did as told. "Ichigo here isn't working at the café anymore, and needs us." Sakura said, "And no funny business."

Shintaro held up his hands. "I will do as you say my beautiful wife." He said softly, hoping to get back on Sakura's good side.

Ichigo groaned, "Mom, dad, I know you mean well but can we please not talk about this? Or at least without me around? I know Aoyama-kun is over me and everything, and I know it isn't the café's fault or anything but I feel too much when I'm there. And I know that is where Aoyama-kun and I worked together, there. He was so cute… but I can't face stuff like that…. Not yet."

Both her parents nodded, and the ex mew went back to her room.

((((((((((((((((_Kishigo_))))))))))))))))))

_**With the aliens, **_things weren't going very well either. Taruto was getting bored, and liked to bug either Pai or Kisshu a lot. Pai was banned from the kitchen, twice, and yet still tried to cook. Kisshu on the other hand, spend as much time as he could apart from his family, trying to get ready for when he faced Ichigo.

_She loves Aoyuck. Why would she even miss me? And she always said she hated me. _Kisshu thought. _So why do I keep hoping that she'll love me?_

"Kisshu," Kisshu looked up to find that Pai was at the door of his room. He raised an eyebrow at the purple haired alien. "We're almost to earth. Are you ready?"

"Hai," Kisshu said, _as I'll ever be. _Kish thought.

Pai nodded, "Good. We'll be landing in about five minutes so I need you in the control room, ASAP."

Kish gulped, but nodded and Pai left the room as quickly as he had come. Once he was again alone, Kisshu stood and went to a desk in the room, pulling out a small worn picture of Mew Ichigo. It was of her jumping down from some building he had caught her at, and he could see some of her cute kitty panties that she was wearing in the picture.

_We'll be there soon kitten; I just hope you haven't married that Aoyuck just yet. I still want a chance at ya. _Kish thought.

With that, Kisshu teleported out of his room and to the control room where Taruto and Pai were waiting for him. He gulped, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Hai," Taruto said. "And hopefully the humans still have those things called 'ice cream'."

"I'm sure they do," Pai said. "But we must do what we have come here for, which is taking a mew back to our planet to save it."

"Again," Kisshu grumbled.

Pai glared, "What was that?"

Kish rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing," And then, they began getting ready to land on Earth.

((((((((((((((_Kishigo_))))))))))))))))))))))

**The end of this chapter, please review! Next one Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are back on Earth. What are the mews gonna say?**

**Nerdy~**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'm sure they do," Pai said. "But we must do what we have come here for, which is taking a mew back to our planet to save it."_

_"Again," Kisshu grumbled._

_Pai glared, "What was that?"_

_Kish rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing," And then, they began getting ready to land on Earth._

**Okay I know I said that I may write faster but I really think that this is getting good, do you? Please let me know so that I **_**can **_**keep writing. If there aren't any reviews, why should I keep writing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Why is it so hard to understand that? **

**Song: Take a Bow – Rihanna. (The lyrics one is WAY better, just saying.)**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**_**Kishigo**_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

It was Saturday, July 14 when Ichigo finally got out of the house, going for a simple walk. Her eyes were red, puffy and completely sad. She never looked sadder ever before, but she couldn't stop thinking about Aoyama Masaya.

She was at the park, simply walking and minding her own when she heard something a _normal _person couldn't. She jumped, and then being the half she was, or at least had been, Momomiya Ichigo followed the noise and that bad smell.

_What is that smell? It smells so…. Gross! But where have I smelt it before?_

Ichigo walked down till she came to the blossom tree, the very one Aoyama had shown her and tears flooded her eyes. _Why is it ALWAYS this tree? _She wondered as she let tears run down her cheeks.

Then, the smell became stronger when out of nowhere, she was on the ground and something was over top of her, and she did the first thing she could think of, and that meant becoming Mew Ichigo. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMOR-PHO-SIS!" Ichigo shouted, as the bright neon pink like light wrapped around the ex mew.

Ichigo felt the warm light eat at her body, a pink light wrapping its way around her body forming her dress that fell a little past her thighs. She felt her boots work their way on her legs, and she felt her girder form on her leg as well, along with the collar. Her hair turned pink, and then her tail and ears formed. She opened her eyes, smirking because her eyes were neon pink as well. She felt her pendant land safely on her collar and she did her pose.

"For the earth and its' future," Mew Ichigo said smirking widely, "I'll be of serve, nya!"

The person, who had scared the poor girl into becoming Mew Ichigo, was none other than Taruto. He looked up with wide fearful eyes even if for the moment.

Mew Ichigo blinked, when she found that it was poor Taruto sitting on the ground, "Tart?"

Taru-Taru shifted, watching her closely, "Mew Ichigo?"

The next person to come off the smelly thing as Mew Ichigo would say would be Pai. He looked surprised to see a mew already there, and he had never found one that had found them so soon. They stared at each other till Pai spook, "Mew Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

She shifted. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Tart slowly stood, in case Ichigo choose to whip out her Strawberry Bell and attacked him, turning him into dust. "Uh… We're here because… uh…"

Mew Ichigo placed her hands on her hips. "Because….?"

Pai raised an eyebrow. "We're here on business. But don't worry, we aren't here to fight."

Taruto looked at Pai like he was half crazy, and he kinda was. Mew Ichigo didn't see why else they would be here, but when they first left, they had left on good terms so she believed them. "Alrighto." Mew Ichigo said, believing them. "How long are you guys here?"

The aliens looked at each other for a moment. "We don't know that for sure," All three whipped around to see Kisshu, "Koneko-chan."

Mew Ichigo's heart skipped a beat when she saw her old alien stocker, Kisshu. She then remembered, she _hated _him. She had to. "Uh yeah thanks Kisshu." She said rolling her eyes.

"No problem Koneko-chan," Kish said watching her. She had changed, and her eyes told a different story. She seemed fine, beautiful as well, (Her mew outfit hadn't changed much, only seemed tighter) but her body had changed a lot since he had left. For one, her breasts were much larger. Her hips were easily seen, and her legs were long. Any man would be lucky enough to have her – and he sadly knew it wasn't him. It was Aoyuck.

Mew Ichigo turned, still not letting him get to her. She was Mew Ichigo after all. And her Aoyama-kun had _just _left her. Okay it had been awhile but still. It hurt her a lot. "Just keep yourselves in check and I won't need to go Strawberry Surprise on ya, do you hear me?"

"Hai," Taruto quickly said, already knowing what her attack could do and he wanted to stay in all the mew mews good books.

Mew Ichigo smirked at that, and for once in awhile, the _real _Ichigo could be seen after so long. She turned to the older aliens, her hands still on her hips.

Kisshu got a real good look at his Koneko-chan's new body. That pink dress was tight on her petit body and he found himself wanting to take it right off her body when – "My eyes are up here baka," Mew Ichigo hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He blinked, as he met her eyes and every thought of Ayama left his brain. Ichigo, his Koneko-chan, his kitten was back. She was right in front of him. He really missed her. "Hmm? What was that Koneko-chan?"

"BAKA!" Mew Ichigo shouted, and as their eyes met, Kish saw how this affected her. Her face was beat red, and her tail fell in between her legs, and her ears laid low, and it was cute. Kish also couldn't stop himself from picturing this kind of Ichigo when they were about to – "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Yes, some things he was glad wouldn't change about her. "Oh come on Kitten, ya know you love it." Kisshu said as he winked.

The next thing he knew, Mew Ichigo slapped him, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" She screamed.

"Awe Koneko-chan," Kisshu pouted. "You're hurting my feelings!"

He went to grab her, and pull her into a hug because he was 'hurt'. She squeaked and tried to run, but Kisshu being Kisshu, wouldn't let that happen. She tried to push him off her but he pulled her right close to him, burying his face into her bubble gum colored hair, "Kisshu! Let me go!" Mew Ichigo ordered as she blushed darker.

_When have I EVER been like this? Kisshu he's…. he's crazy! He tried to kill me, made me cry and then told me I had to love him!_

Pai stood aside, and let an anime sweat happen as he watched. Taruto watched with wide eyes, and also had an anime sweat.

Kisshu was jumping in joy as he held his Koneko-chan, well poor Mew Ichigo was trying to get away from him and then she whipped around and threw him off her. Her eyes glared at him and his eyes were wide.

"I told you to let me go!" Mew Ichigo hissed. "I'm not in the mood _at all _to be mold!"

That was the first time Kisshu really looked at the girl in front of him, and his eyes met hers, he saw the hurt behind them and knew something had happened to his Kitten. "Ichigo…?" Kisshu called.

He never called her Ichigo, ever.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_KISHIGO_))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Well then, I never thought I'd write something like that… I meant for this chapter to be sad, but I like how it turned out, I guess, with Kisshu freaking out and trying to hug Ichigo :)  
Ichigo: it wasn't fun for me! That baka was checking me out!  
Me: Uh, and you loved it. *sweat drops*  
Ichigo: EW! I'd rather die!  
Me: *sighs heavily* Ichigo, come on! Kisshu is a HOT guy! And his abs…. oh god… *day dreams*  
Ichigo: *gags* everyone knows he's gross! Looks, even Ayama doesn't—  
Me: Shut up Ichigo! Don't say anything more because that will happen in good time. :) I need time for that to play out, okay?  
Ichigo: hai…. *pouts* Well, anything BYE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**That was the first time Kisshu really looked at the girl in front of him, and his eyes met hers, he saw the hurt behind them and knew something had happened to his Kitten. "Ichigo…?" Kisshu called.**_

_**He never called her Ichigo, ever.**_

**Okay so maybe I did say I would LOVE some reviews but like no one is reviewing…. Maybe I should just end the story? Even right when the action is about to start because a, Kisshu is BACK, b, Ichigo just got her powers back AND c, why Aoyama snapped at Ichigo is still unknown. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, nice and simple. Neither do I own the song BTW.**

**Song: Selena Gomez; Rain**

_(Kishigo forever well Aoyuck dies!)_

Kish stared at Ichigo, he wanted her to speak to him, to let him know why his kitten was sad but she turned, her arms crossed and she huffed. He also got a real good look at her ass but he wasn't paying attention to that, he was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong.

_Aoyuck must have let something happen to her! The baka can't tell what's a girl and what's a tree without help! He IS a baka! _Kisshu thought to himself as he looked at his sweet Koneko-chan. "Ichigo, what happened?"

She faced him, and he saw she was crying. Now, Ichigo never cried in front of him – okay there was the finally battle but he liked to not think about that, Ichigo _had _died. He had too, so he pushed those thoughts away. "No, Kisshu, I don't want to talk about it nya," Mew Ichigo said as her tail moved, showing she was nervous and her bell made a small noise.

"Ichigo… Please. I love you so much, I can't help it. I need to know that you're okay—!" Kish began.

"No you don't," Mew Ichigo said as her tail fell between her legs. "No one does because I'm useless. I'm not even good enough for Aoyama-kun…"

He blinked; bingo. He found out what was upsetting her. "Ichigo, I love you. Really,"

She didn't believe him, and she turned away as her tail hung low. Her ears even hung low, and Kisshu wanted her to be happy, like she was when she was ready to kick their butts. When she was the real Ichigo. "Kisshu, please… I can't take anything like that… Aoyama-kun is the only one for me."

"What did he do to you Ichigo? I can tell he hurt you." Kisshu said, going to try and hold her hand. "You're yourself when you go all Mew Ichigo on us but when someone asks you what's wrong, you won't give them an answer. Why is that?"

Mew Ichigo whipped around, her bell somehow coming to her hand quickly. "You _really _wanna know what happened?!" She asked and Kisshu nodded his head as he watched wide eyes. "What happened was I was useless!"

"How are you useless, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, "I spend almost _five years _going after you because you're beautiful and any guy who has a brain can see that. Look at Blondie, he maybe a huge ass when he wants to, but he has a brain and he liked you for a long time."

She got quiet, now missing the pervert Kish because this Kish wasn't the one she was used to. And who did he mean by 'Blondie'? Wait… did he mean Ryou? "No one likes me Kisshu. Aoyama-kun left me, why is it so hard to understand that?"

"Why is it so hard to understand that Aoyuck is a BAKA?" Kisshu pointed out. "He's stupid. You're beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

Mew Ichigo whipped around, Strawberry Bell in hand and she glared. "I don't know why you call Aoyama-kun Aoyuck because he is the most amazing person I have ever known! He just got sick of me because I must be childish – yeah! And WHY am I having this talk with you?! You never cared!" Mew Ichigo shouted, her eyes watering and she was crying hard. "You never cared Kisshu! When I needed you, you were off in some far off place!"

Kisshu stood shocked, his eyes staring into hers.

"I don't need you anymore, Kisshu. I've moved on and now I don't need people who hurt me." Mew Ichigo said. "I'm done."

Mew Ichigo turned, and she began to walk away, her eyes sad and watery but she _had _to be strong. If she didn't then who would? "Ichigo wait!" Kish called, going after the cat girl.

"Leave me alone, Kish." Mew Ichigo hissed. "When I died, when Aoyama-kun said he didn't love me, when my powers left me…. The girl you _knew _is gone. Never coming back. Why can't you understand that?"

The alien could only watch as the cat girl, went off and he didn't see where she went. Unknown to her though, that water was pouring down the teen boy's eyes. "Ichigo please…." He begged. She never did look back….

"Kisshu, let's go!" Taruto said. "What if the mew mews think we're going to – hey what's wrong?"

Kisshu wiped his eyes, hoping that that would end his pain, it didn't. "Nothing Tart, big people stuff." He said as he let his head hang for a moment, taking in Ichigo's harsh words. _The girl you knew is gone. _Or another, _When I needed you, you were off in some far off place. _

"I'm a big person!" Taruto said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah?" Kish said. Tart nodded. "Prove it."

Pai watched as Kisshu went back into the ship. "Kisshu, wait." Pai called. Kish turned, to look at the oldest of the Ikisatashi sons. "We need to go to the head quarters of the mew mews. You're coming with us."

"Aww Pai! Why?" Kish whined.

The purple haired alien gave him the evil eye and it answered his question. The three aliens went back to the HQ of the mews, scaring the poop out of Lettuce, who was cleaning up and she ended up dropping everything in her arms as she fell. Pai moved quickly (surprising everyone) and caught Lettuce.

Everything was quiet, till Lettuce squeaked out, "P-Pai?"

Pai looked down at the green haired beauty within his arms. "Yes, Mew Lettuce?"

Ryou came out that moment, and he glared at Pai. "Umm, let go of my _girlfriend_."

"Girlfriend?" Pai asked, kinda shocked. Kisshu muttered to Tart who this was gonna end badly.

Lettuce blushed but Pai let her get to her feet, him letting her go. "We aren't dating Shirogane-san, we broke up."

Zakuro and Minto entered the room then, Minto was all better from the hospital and all. "What are the aliens doing here?!" Minto asked, completely shocked. "How much did I miss?!"

"Not that much," Zakuro shrugged.

"Taru-Taru!" everyone turned, and saw a very happy Pudding. Tart went to move behind Kish but it was too late. Pudding was already hugging him, and tightly. "You're back Taru-Taru! Pudding missed you Na no Da!" Pudding said happily, grinning from ear to ear. It was pretty creepy.

Kisshu snickered to himself. _Taru-Taru…what a funny name,_ He thought.

"That isn't my name!" Tart said, trying to get Pudding off him and fast. "It's Taruto!"

Keiichiro soon entered the room, and was surprised to find the aliens back.

"Why must Taru-Taru be mean to Pudding Na no Da?" Pudding asked sadly. Her face fell. "Pudding missed Taru-Taru so much and Pudding wanted Taru-Taru to come back soon Na no Da!"

Everyone knew a sad Pudding was something you didn't want to see. It would seem that once Pudding was sad, the whole world was sad.

Taruto grumbled, as he tried to push her off him. "Get off me you creep-o!"

Pudding felt tears form in her eyes. "Why must Taru-Taru be so mean to Pudding Na no Da?" She repeated.

"MY NAME IS TARUTO!" Tart yelled.

"Hey cool it, runt. Don't need to make your girlfriend cry." Kisshu said as he smirked.

Pudding's face became happy once again. "Taru-Taru is Pudding's boyfriend Na no Da?"

"NO!" Taruto yelled. "And stop calling me that!"

She pouted, "Awe Taru-Taru!"

He groaned. "Stop calling me that! My name is Taruto!"

Finally, Taruto made a move and he finally got out of Pudding's arms, (Unknown how by everyone), and he went behind Pai who scared poor Pudding. Without thinking, Lettuce bit her lip. Lettuce began, "Uh, Pai? I'd move….Pudding really missed her Taru—"

"Don't you dare call me that! It's Taruto!" Tart snapped.

Pai moved aside, and once again, Pudding had locked her arms around Taruto's neck. "Pudding is still taller Na no Da!"

_Kishigo, LettuceXPai, TarutoXPudding_

_**Hey guys! I know this is a **_**Kishigo **_**story but I couldn't help but throw in some LettuceXPai and some TarutoXPudding… They're just so cute together! I hope this chapter was good and once again, sorry for the wait! :[ I didn't even mean for that….. I was on writer's block -.-'**_

_**Nerdy~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ;)

"_Don't you dare call me that! It's Taruto!" Tart snapped._

_Pai moved aside, and once again, Pudding had locked her arms around Taruto's neck. "Pudding is still taller Na no Da!"_

**Short recap and this is a HUGE note! This maybe the last update because I just don't feel the same about TMM. Yes I love it, but I don't love to write it anymore too much. I'm a new fish in a bigger pond, that pond being **_**The Avengers **_**and **_**the X Men. **_**Sorry guys! If someone wants to take over this story, they can. I don't mind. But who knows, I might finish this. **

**I don't own anything but Ayama!**

_**~Kishigo~**_

As Pudding and Taruto try and work whatever they had, Lettuce went over to Pai to talk to him. "Pai-san," Lettuce said nervously. "How are you?"

"Good," Pai said in his normal voice. "How are you, Mew Lettuce?"

Mew Lettuce. He always called her Mew Lettuce. "Lettuce is just fine, Pai-san," Lettuce said softly. "And I am well."

Pai looked down into her eyes and he smiled. "That is good," He couldn't help but wonder, how did Shirogane get her, or at least for awhile? The words rang in his head for awhile, thinking put it together. Lettuce and Blondie. Just how did it happen?

"Pai-san," He heard an angelic voice called. He faced Lettuce. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Pai replied, "Just thinking."

Lettuce couldn't hide the slight jealous look in her eye. Did he have someone back home to call his? "Oh,"

"So anyway, where's Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked as he rubbed his hands together, pushing away a few thoughts which were Lettuce and Blondie doing things… He didn't want to picture that at all, since he hated Blondie a lot. Though, he was the main reason how Koneko-chan and him met. _I will always hate Blondie. _Kish thought. _No matter if he is the reason why I know my sweet Kitten. _

Pudding bounced over, holding onto her 'boyfriend's hand. "Ichigo-ne chan is most likely home Na no da, crying because of Aoyama-chan!"

Kish looked down at the girl, who was growing into a young woman. She was at least 15 now. "What did that baka do to my kitten?"

"Aoyama-chan and Ichigo-ne chan were going to get married Na no Da! But they broke it off when Aoyama-chan snapped at Ichigo-ne chan Na no Da! Ichigo-ne chan is so hurt because she loves Aoyama-chan Na no Da!" Pudding said as she looked up at Kish, but only just a little. "Ichigo-ne chan never comes to the café anymore, and she stays home all the time now Na no Da!"

Hmm…would explain a lot. "Does Ichigo leave in the same house she did 5 years old?"

"Hai," Pudding said as she grinned. "Ichigo-ne chan moved into Aoyama-chan's house and one time she really thought she was pregnant Na no Da! But when she took this test thingy, she found out she wasn't Na no Da!"

Okay, blow to his heart. Ichigo had been sleeping with the baka. She wouldn't even give him, Kisshu, a kiss! Why would she let Aoyuck into her pants?! WHY?! Kisshu wanted to scream, but kept it in. "Pudding!" Everyone yelled at the poor monkey girl. That was a _secret._

Pudding jumped, as she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Na no Da,"

Keiichiro walked over to her. "Pudding, that was something Ichigo didn't want anyone to know of – mostly Shirogane-san, and Kisshu-san,"

"Why?" Pudding asked confused.

Minto hit herself in the face. "How are you _that _stupid? Ichigo cared for them and she knew that it would kill the both of them!"

Everything in the café became quiet.

"Ichigo….cared for me?" Kisshu asked surprised and shocked.

_(Oh no)_

Ichigo finally came home; she had become her normal self and was sadder than ever. Kisshu was back. She couldn't wrap her head around that. It must have been the fact that he pretty much told her that his feelings for her – which still kinda unsure of to her if they were real – were still there. Kisshu still loved her. NO! She wanted to scream, but couldn't bring herself to scream.

Everything was just falling apart, and the poor ex-now-back-to-mew went over to her desk to look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were red, puffy and it looked like she was slowly dying on the inside.

_No thanks to Aoyama-kun, Shirogane and Kisshu. _Ichigo thought as she sighed. She had never really liked the last two, Shirogane and Kisshu, but she knew she cared about them more than she should. Sure, _now _she hated Ryou.

Only because he would kiss her, change her into a cat and make sure he was the only one she could kiss to change back. It wasn't fair!

Kisshu however, had taken her first kiss and she had hated him right up till the final battle, in which she started to have some feelings for.

Her heart stopped.

Was that why Aoyama-kun didn't want her? Because she cared for Kisshu? Now that she thought about it, Aoyama seemed on edge when the final battle ended, and a week later, she was still upset.

She remembered that day so well…

_That day….._

"_Hey Ichigo," Ichigo looked over to find Aoyama running towards her, and her heart skipped a beat._

"_Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said happily, rushing over and meeting him half way there. She smiled up at her boyfriend of two years. WHOA! Two years already, where did the time go? She wondered. "So what's up Aoyama-kun?"_

_Aoyama smiled his gay-ish smile. "I need to ask you something Ichigo,"_

_Is he gonna ask me to marry him?! Ichigo thought with wide eyes. She hoped so! But she was a little young….oh well! "Yes Aoyama-kun?"_

"_Haven't I asked you to call me Masaya?" Aoyuck asked grinning like an idiot which he was. "Anyway, I'm going to England."_

"_WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted, her eyes widening and filling with tears. WHAT?! Aoyama couldn't leave her!_

"_I was going to ask you to _come _with me. Would you like to?" Aoyuck asked._

"_Yes nya!" Ichigo said as she grinned. She didn't notice she said 'nya'. _

_Aoyuck smiled, pressing a small kiss to her forehead and soon, they were on their way to talk to talk to Ichigo's parents about it._

_Later…._

_They had gotten home from England, and she was sad to say that a new mew joined and took her place. Sure, she met the new mew and kinda liked Berry but she was kinda rude and a HUGE copy cat. _

"_Ichigo! You're back!" Ichigo turned, and found that her best friends, Lettuce, Minto, Pudding, and Zakuro were there. It sounded like Minto spoke._

"_Yup," Ichigo said walking over to them and they hug. "So how was taking care of the earth well I was gone?"_

_Minto crossed her arms. "Berry was trying to do everything and she was a real bitch!"_

"_Minto-san!" Lettuce said with shock. "Berry-san was just trying her hardest!"_

_The blue haired mew rolled her eyes. "Berry thought she was all this and that because she had two animals in her DNA. Like really? Does it _MATTER_? No!" Minto snapped. "And I'm glad she's gone. Out of our hair, it's the best day we've had since we all lived through the final battle."_

_Ichigo had a flash back of the final battle, and of Kisshu, who she had a little crush on but she had AOYAMA-KUN. She didn't need that loser. Though, he had saved her…but he left her. He never came back or waited to say good bye. For all she knew, he was died. _

_And that's how she thought of the green haired alien, died. Broke her heart _more_. _

_Back to the FUTURE!_

The redhead shook off the thoughts, and soon she was sitting on her bed, her eyes red and puffy as she stared down at the picture, and it was of Kisshu. _Where did I get this? _She wondered for a moment till….

"Kon'nichiwa Koneko-chan!" she whipped around, finding the one and only….Kisshu.

**~Kishigo~**

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa means 'Hello' or 'hi'. It's something people say to greet people. **

**~Kishigo~**

**Kon'nichiwa!**

**I know it has been awhile but hey, another update :) *dances around* I don't know what to say about my rant up there ^.^ but I did **_**need **_**to get it out and now it is! So hopefully ya can forgive me but I do not feel the same way about Tokyo Mew Mew, and her beautiful characters…. **

**I don't think I will write **_**stories **_**anymore for it. :(**

**But who knows? Anyway, REVIEW! BYE! **

**Sayōnara Watashi no forowā! (Good bye my followers!) **


	10. Chapter 10

_My Feelings Will Never Change, Ichigo_

_Chapter 10_

_I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, sadly :( _

_**~Kishigo**_

Recap: "Kon'nichiwa Koneko-chan!" she whipped around, finding the one and only….Kisshu.

_**~Kishigo**_

Song: Colbie Caillat: I Never Told You.

_**~Kishigo**_

There was silent. Ichigo stared at Kisshu because it had been five years since she had last seen him, and he had changed. Sure, his hair had stayed in the same style as last time, it had grown. He seemed a little less pale, along with his eyes…they still held the playfulness she knew he had but they also seemed wise.

Okay, so maybe she had seen him earlier but she hadn't really looked at him. She had been too busy getting ready to fight him just in case.

Kisshu also stared at her, and he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Sure, he had seen her in mew form but he liked his Ichigo just like this. She was so beautiful… "Surprised to see me, Kitten?" Kisshu smirked.

Ichigo shook her head as she fists her hands. "What are you doing here, Kisshu?"

"Hey I asked you first!" Kish grinned at the little game he was already playing. "But I'm here to talk to you,"

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," He chuckled but then he turned serious. "I'm here because my people needed something from earth – ask Pai about that stuff – and anyway, I heard that you've been getting hurt—"

"Why does it matter to _you_? You weren't here when shit came down, so why are you here now?"

"So many questions…." Kisshu groaned. "Let me answer at least one question before you ask another!"

"Fine," Ichigo said as she crossed her arms. "Speak."

"I'm here to talk to you because I heard from P- someone, that you were hurt. So I came here to cheer you up after Aoyuck hurt ya," Kisshu began. "It matters to me because I…I still love you."

_With Ayama~_

On the aliens' planet, Ayama was feeling like her heart was being broken or something. She stepped out of the hut her and Kisshu-sama shared, in a short white dress that went to about her thigh, and her pink hair was in a tight pony tail. Her eyes were bright even if she missed Kisshu.

But here's something not many people knew, Ayama didn't _love _Kisshu. Sure, he saved the planet and all, but she wasn't in love with him. She was only with him because Kisshu-sama wanted her and what Kisshu-sama wanted, Kisshu-sama got.

Ayama sighed softly as she stepped towards the ground then floated towards the park on the planet. Sure, she missed Kish like hell but she wasn't his special somebody.

She knew who it was too, the girl with the name 'Ichigo'. When they were making love, Kisshu would shout out _her _name, not Ayama's. It broke her heart but what could she do?

Ayama sighed as she shifted.

_What does it matter anyway? I love someone else and so does Kisshu-sama. _Ayama thought. She stepped along the road when she ran into a young man about 19; he had dark navy blue hair and his eyes were sun kissed gold. He smiled down at her.

"Oh Ayama," the man said surprised. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you till we—"

"I understand," Ayama giggled. "So where are you headed so quickly Shiro-kun?"

Shiro chuckled softly as he smiled down at the shorter girl. He knew she liked him and heck, he loved her in return but she was getting mated to Kisshu-sama, what girl wouldn't want him? "I'm headed for the council. Why? Where are you headed Ayama-san?"

Ayama wanted to tell him she was going to see him but he was busy. "Going to the market," She lied.

He nodded as he stepped around her. "Well see ya around!" he hurried off and teleported.

She sighed heavily. She watched where he had been for a few minutes before she left.

_With Aoyuck~_

**-Aoyama Masaya's Point of View-**

Why did I have to screw it up with Ichigo? I loved her; she was my better half though I must say I was pretty cool. I mean, did she have fan boys lining up to date her? I think not.

No, she had a boss whose name is Shirogane Ryou and kinda seems gay (that seems wrong even coming from me) and he runs a _pink castle _thinking that's cool.

Then there's the crazy alien freak who claims to love her as well, but that's a _huge _lie.

So anyway, I was headed to see Minto. Sure, what you guys are thinking, what the heck?

Well, I found out she was pregnant. Let's just say… I got drunk, so did she and now she's having our baby. Then she got into a car crash and the baby's fine. We found out we were having a son, I'm gonna be a father.

"Aoyama-kun…" I turned to find Minto sitting there on her doorstep.

"Minto-san," I whisper as I near her, sitting down beside her. She smiled at me and soon our lips touch.

Once we pulled apart, she looked sad. "I heard you finally broke it off with Ichigo—"

"No," I said as I narrow my eyes. "She broke it off with me because I was worried about you and our baby."

"Does she know?" Minto asked nervously. "Does she hate me?"

I shake my head. "She doesn't know…yet. So I don't think she hates you."

"You still love her, don't you Aoyama-kun?"

"Hai," I reply simply. "Of course I love her. Why wouldn't I?"

Minto didn't reply. I kiss her forehead one last time before I get to my feet. "So is the little guy doing well?"

"Hai," Minto said as she rubbed her small stomach but since I _knew _she was pregnant, I could see the baby bump. "He's doing well. He loves waking me up every morning for morning sickness."

I nod as I chuckle. "Well, I must be off."

"Bye,"

"Bye," I reply.

She looked up. "I love you Aoyama-kun,"

I didn't say anything more and left.

_The end~_

**Yeah. It was weird adding in Minto being pregnant but oh well! I thought it was even weirder writing in first person~! **

**Now **_**that **_**is some strange stuff after you go and do third person! Well, that's another chapter. Review? **

**Also, I need a gender and name for the baby! **

**Nerdy~**


	11. Chapter 11

_My Feelings Will Never Change, Ichigo_

_Disclaimer: I no own Tokyo Mew Mew~ or the song BTW_

_Song: Carrie Underwood, "Just a Dream". _

_~xXx~_

_**Chapter 11**_

_It seemed like the world had just stopped in that very moment. The redhead stood there, her brown eyes widened as she stared at the 19 year old boy. Kish grinned sheepishly, "Koneko-chan?"_

_Ichigo didn't reply, and she just kept staring at Kish. If a pin dropped, you could easily hear it. _

_Kisshu's heart started to race, because he really loved Ichigo but yet…she was still sad and upset over the baka tree hugger. "Ichigo?" he asked softly, looking at Ichigo with wide eyes._

_Her eyes met his, and his eyes widen to find __tears __in her eyes. "Get out."_

_"What-?"_

_"I said get out!" Ichigo snapped at him. "You're the reason why Aoyama-kun didn't want me! You're always on my mind and Aoyama-kun wanted to marry me!"_

_Kish was about to reply but Ichigo kept going._

_"And then to make it worse, Aoyama-kun was so upset over Minto that he didn't pay any attention to me!" Ichigo cried. "I can see that he's given up on me because I lost my powers – I'm not the girl he wants and he's now with Minto!"_

_Kisshu hated seeing his little kitty upset, and then he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She for once didn't fight him, and buried her face into his chest as she started to sob. "Ichigo," Kisshu started. "Aoyuck- Aoyama, he was a baka for not choosing you. If I was him, I'd never let you go. I love you Koneko-chan, and I wish every day that you would have chosen me…but I want you to be happy Ichigo."_

_I want you to be happy, Ichigo. __It rang in her head a few times. __I love you Koneko-chan. __How could someone love her? She was a messed up person. _

_"If I was him, I'd never leave you, I'd buy you lots of stuff and I'd die for you – again." Kisshu whispered to her. "I'd die for you, Ichigo. I love you god damn so much."_

_Ichigo couldn't stop the thought of Kisshu dying again, come to her mind. She saw it so clearly too. She saw the look of Kisshu's golden eyes, the moment he was talking about killing her. How he was ready to betray his whole race, just for her…a weak little earth girl who ended up sharing her DNA with a cat._

_She remembered the way his always happy playful golden eyes lost their light as he passed on, dying because of Deep Blue's sword and she remembered her breath taking scream, of KISSHU! _

_She hated remembering that day and she wondered what would have happened if Kisshu had of lived…or if she had of saved him and not Aoyama. _

_"Ichigo?" she looked over when she heard her name. "Are you still with me kitten?"_

_Kitten. He still calls me kitten. __She thought. _

_"H-hai…" Ichigo said softly. "Just…remembering…"_

_Kish seemed to somehow know just what she was remembering and he didn't push her. The two became quiet for a few minutes. _

Kish thought it might be best to talk then. "Ichigo," He started and she looked over glossy eyed and ready to cry. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you chose me?"

Ichigo looked down at the floor, as she sighed. "Hai,"

"Can I know?" Kisshu asked. "What you thought would happen…I mean…"

**(A/N: Sorry for the very OCC Kisshu! I just thought that we need a moment like this between the two! More pervert Kisshu soon~!)**

Her eyes met his. "I just picture me and you on your planet. I picture me very sad though—"

"Why do you think you'd be sad?" Kisshu asked.

She sighed. "I don't love you Kisshu—"

"You could learn. I love you Ichigo, there won't be any others _but _you." Kish said as he crossed his arms. "You're my mate Ichigo. You might not know what that means, but my people and I can sense who our other half is. We know."

"My other half is Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said getting upset. "We're made for each other!"

"Are you really?" Kisshu asked. "I think I know more about you than he does. I _died _for you Ichigo! Aoyuck, he died for the world!"

"SO THAT WE COULD LIVE TOGETHER!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu growled, as his eyes started to turn slightly glow-y blue. "YOU KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT BUT WHEN AOYUCK LEAVES YOU DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME!"

"HIS NAME ISN'T AOYUCK! IT'S AOYAMA!" Ichigo shouted, her eyes narrowing.

Kish growled, as he shook his head. He couldn't believe she was that stubborn. "THEN WHY DOES HE SEEM TO BE SPENDING ALL HIS TIME WITH **MINTO**!?" She became quiet as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm out of here." He then teleported out.

Ichigo looked around the room, and then fell onto her bed crying her eyes out. _Why!? Why!? Why!? _She thought.

_**With Minto and Aoyama, **_things seemed to finally die down. Minto got out of the hospital, and went home. She was standing on her step, staring into Aoyama's eyes. "I love you Aoyama-kun," Minto said.

Aoyama smiled slightly, and soon they were kissing.

What they didn't know was that Kisshu was sitting in a tree, watching with wide eyes as the two 18 years old kissed. _Ichigo is gonna be hurt! _He thought and listened in.

"Are you eating healthy?" Aoyama asked once they pulled apart.

Minto nodded. "Hai,"

"Good," Aoyama nodded. He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "So when do we get to know if it's a girl or a boy?"

_Minto is pregnant!? _Kisshu thought as his mouth dropped open. _Pregnant with __**Aoyuck's **__baby!?_

"We get to know in a few weeks, actually." Minto smiled. "What do you want Aoyama-kun?"

"A little boy," Aoyama replied, "You?"

Minto smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "I want a little girl."

_I gotta tell Ichigo! _Kish thought. _Wait…if it's almost time to _see _the baby…does that mean Aoyuck cheated on Ichigo? Oh god he did! He cheated on my kitten! _

"So…have you told your parents?" Minto asked softly.

Aoyama shook his head. "No…"

"Why?"

"They think I'm still marrying Ichigo," Aoyama replied.

_Marry? Aoyuck and Ichigo were gonna get…..what!? And he CHEATED on her!? How _dare _he!? _Kisshu thought as he growled softly to himself.

Minto looked down sadly. "So are you going to marry her?"

"She broke up with me because I was worried about you and our baby." Aoyama replied.

She huffed. "How dare she?"

"She's jealous Minto," He said placing his hands on her waist. "She loves me so much, I could cheat on her so many times, and yet she would _still _forgive me."

_Not if I can help it. _Kish thought.

"But…you're not leaving her for me?" Minto asked sadly.

Aoyama smiled slightly. "Relax. Stressing out isn't good for the baby."

"Fine…" Minto said. "Are you staying the night again?"

He smirked. "Sure," He grinned as they walked inside…ready to do the naughty….

Kisshu rolled his eyes and quickly teleported off.

_**The End of this chapter~!**_

**So yeah…got some major Minto/Aoyuck going on! Is Kisshu gonna tell Ichigo about Minto and Aoyuck's relationship or is he gonna hide it? Knowing him though…he'll tell. But what if he doesn't wanna hurt Ichigo? Ichigo loves Aoyuck (why is beyond EVERYONE) and he wants her to be happy.**

**Also, sorry that I updated this fic and it wasn't the RIGHT chapter…I kinda forgot I wasn't finished and uploaded the last one ^^'**

**Hehe….**

**So review please! **

**Nerdy out~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I no own TMM.

A/N: This is gonna be more about Pudding/Taruto! Maybe some Pai/Lettuce going too ;) But we will hear some more from Kisshu! Enjoy~

~xXx~

_At the café, _things were finally going "back to normal". Ryou and Keiichiro were happy to say that Ichigo was back working for them, along with Berry.

Pudding skipped over to where her stuff was as she changed. She looked in the mirror, to see a young 13 year old girl staring back at her. This got her wondering, the reason why Taruto didn't say he loved her was because of her childish ways?

She didn't want to think like that, but it seemed so. She herself _loved _Taruto yet he seemed off in his own little world so she went to see Lettuce about guys. She would have gone to Zakuro or Ichigo, but Zakuro was off on a tour and Ichigo wasn't talking yet.

"Lettuce-ne chan," Pudding said once Lettuce entered the changing room.

Lettuce slightly jumped, "Y-yes Pudding-san?"

Pudding knew she sounded childish and she sat down, in which Lettuce followed, sitting beside her. "Do you think Pudding is childish Na no Da?"

That caught the green haired girl off guard. "Why do you ask Pudding-san?"

"Pai-Oniichan and Lettuce-Oneechan are dating, and Pudding loves Taru-Taru but Taru-Taru doesn't love Pudding. What does Pudding do Na no Da?" Pudding asked as she looked down. "Pudding thinks that Taru-Taru doesn't like Pudding because Pudding is childish Na no Da."

Lettuce was lost at words, and her cheeks heat up when Pudding said her and Pai were dating. "Pudding I don't think I'm the person to ask…"

Pudding sighed but nodded, before she got up and changed into her café uniform. "Pudding understands," she said, dropping the 'Na no Da'.

Lettuce couldn't help but reach for the young teen but she was already gone. The green haired woman changed quickly, and then followed out to her job.

_With Taruto, _he floated in the air as Pai did a few more things to make pills so they could seem human. The down side, they would be completely like humans. Though, somehow, Pai made sure they could still teleport saying something about Kisshu hating cars, Tart wasn't really listening.

"Oi Pai!" Pai turned around to find Kisshu floating there, and the purple haired alien raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Kisshu?" He said in his normal, 'why the hell are you bothering me?' voice.

Kish looked down as he landed next to Pai. "I need some help with girls—"

"For the thousandth time, no I will _not _turn the ex host of Deep Blue into an ant so you can step on him!" Pai said sighing heavily.

The other chuckled. "Actually, I don't want you to do that – yet. I need help with girls because I think…I think I still love Ichigo. You're with Fishie, and it's only a matter of time before Taruto gets with his monkey." Kish said. "I want to get with my kitten."

"Isn't she engaged?" Pai asked, rubbing his temples.

"So?" Kisshu said. "And she isn't engaged anymore…the baka tree hugger cheated on her!"

Pai became quiet, and became very Pai like. "How do you know?"

"I found out that Minto is pregnant Pai, with the baka's baby! And the baby is like 3 months or something and 3 months ago, Baka was with Ichigo!" Kisshu said. "Now how come Ichigo doesn't know about this?"

"Kisshu…" Pai sighed heavily, looking at the other alien. "We can't control anyone—"

"But you and Taruto can help me prove to Ichigo that I'm better and Aoyama isn't!" Kish said crossing his arms over his chest.

Pai couldn't fight with that.

_With Ichigo, Berry, Lettuce and Minto, _they were all sitting in the café for the break and cake time. Pudding had to leave early, something to do with her father coming home. Zakuro couldn't be there since she had something else to do and so this left the four girls alone.

Berry however noticed that Minto looked sickened at the sight of the strawberry cake Ichigo was eating. "Minto," Berry started. "Are you okay? You look a little green…"

Minto looked up and waved her hand. "I'm fine-"

"Minto?" everyone turned to see Aoyama Masaya standing there and Ichigo's heart shattered a little more.

Minto got up and went over to Aoyama. "Aoyama-kun,"

"Why are you here – Ichigo?" Aoyama said staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him then nodded. "Aoyama…" When she didn't at the 'kun', he slightly gulped. "Are you and Minto….together?"

They both gave different answers, Minto saying, "UH yeah!" well Aoyama said, "No."

The two glare at the other. Ichigo didn't like what was going on, and she stepped towards Aoyama. "Are you lying to me?"

"No," Aoyama said. He sighed. "I still care about you Ichigo but—"

Minto wanted to yell, "I'm pregnant!" but she didn't. She _couldn't. _Aoyama still loved Ichigo…which meant Minto and her baby was pushed aside.

Ichigo crossed her arms. "I don't care Aoyama," She lied. "I may still love you but it's clear you're with Mint." She fought to glare at the blue haired girl. "I want you to be happy, and it seems like Minto is for you….good bye Aoyama." She said before she went to leave and went to the changing rooms.

Berry and Lettuce started asking Minto questions about her relationship with Aoyama and Aoyama himself went to follow Ichigo…

_**With Ichigo, **_she was changing to go home not wanting to see either Minto or Aoyama. She felt saddened at the thought of the two of them together. It had only been a few weeks since she broke up with Aoyama himself and he was already moved on to _another woman_?

_Why!?_ She wondered sadly. She slipped her uniform off, when she heard the door open and only thought it could be Lettuce, Berry or Minto. So she shrugged it off. She didn't think much of it till this person had her against the wall and she looked up, meeting to brown eyes and then she was knocked out. _Help… _She thought weakly.

~xXx~

**That's chapter 12! What do you guys think? Who took Ichigo or well, **_**knocked her out**_**? **

**Well, bye~!**

**Review and chapter 13 will be here in NO TIME! **

**ilovekisshigo: ****Thanks for always reviewing my story(s)! I am slowly building up their love, and Ichigo's trust. She had her heart broken from Aoyama; I don't think she's the kind of character to just jump into another man's arms. She must also have trust issues which I will tell more about I think next chapter, because remember when Pudding said something about Ichigo thinking she was pregnant…? Well, next chapter is gonna be HUGE! Nya thanks for the review~! ;)**

**FleeceofSteel: ****(cool name by the way) thanks for the review and I want to stab Aoyama in the face as well, more so now! Though next chapter I'm pretty sure you'll hate **_**Ichigo **_**but who knows… **

**Krikanalo: ****thanks for the review once again! I hope this chapter and chapter 11 are good for you! :D**

**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews, and getting me to continue this story! I think I have somehow renewed my love for TMM and shall continue writing for it~! Yay~! **

**Thanks everyone once again, and I'll see you chapter 13 ;) Sorry for the long note guys, and I'll be off!**

**Nerdy~**

**PS: Review for the nerd and her work? Please?**


End file.
